micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Kiss you! I think this is the best site in the net I have ever visited! Really, very nice site. I check it regularly! What is this site suppose to be? Now I am wondering, what is this site suppose to be? For anyone that wants to create a nation and it's history of their own? If so, is all I do is create a new thread? Suggestions I think that the main page should be shortened and simplified, with the list of micronations, etc. getting moved to a separate page. -Lord Gennadi Rostislav 22:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Agreed. The site looks like it's getting cluttered. --ComradeMike481 15:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Are there any plans to go ahead with this change? My browser doens't exactly have a lot of fun trying to load the main page sometimes. Might I suggest something similar to the old Micronations.net wiki's main page? Simple, quick to load and still contained all relevant information. Ptrcancer 23:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) It can't really be that hard can it? I could probably effect this change in about 10 minutes or less. And it is done. Stigistan 23:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) In my experience, wiki main pages rely heavy on a number of templates - templates we do not have right now and are often difficult to construct from scratch. It's also not something for any one particular person to do - such a change should be discussed by the community of editors. Making the micronations page is fine, but I'd suggested NOT altering the main page just yet. Sorry, but I did leave a link to the new list. Also, I didn't find a bit in your original post saying not to change it. Strange... I have the feeling that this wiki is quite similar to http://nation.wikia.com :S, or isn't it? 18:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) TEMPLATES I whipped up a template for Prime Ministers, or, it could also be used as a user template. Search Template:PrimeMinister and tell me what you think. --ComradeMike481 18:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i saw that and its very useful. thanks! Ramtak619 16:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Quote template I exported the Quote from Wikipedia. It can now be used in articles. You can check it here. --Cajak 12:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Succeding box template I exported the succession box from Wikipedia. It can be viewed here. I don't know if it already exists. --Cajak 00:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New template Longdiscussion infobox was created. That's what you see if you type : Cajak 12:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE I created a new version of the MicroWiki main page. I would really like to know your point of view as it took me a some time to make it. Please go to this page and tell me what you think about it. Please do not change the template or add modifications to it. Eventually, ask me to do so. Thanks a lot to everyone. --Cajak 12:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -- I really like it! However, when people who are new here want to add their article to the main page, they will have put it on the template. Maybe there could be a link that goes to the template so you can add information to it (eg, name of nation, date founded, flag etc.) Kaznia2 13:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC)